


Гори, но живи!

by Stef_Boread



Series: Людвиг - коммунист | Communist Germany [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Communist Germany, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Germany, Red Russia (USSR), Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Под кабальным Версальским договором и в результате Рурского кризиса 1923 года в сердце Людвига снова разгорается огонь революции. И уж Иван убедится, чтобы тот не потух!





	Гори, но живи!

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к истории и канону, гимн коммунистической революции детектед!!  
Мой адрес - не дом и не улица, мой адрес - Советский союз, ахаха.  
Название взято из очаровательной революционной песни, советую включить для настроения:  
https://mu.fm/track/pogona-neulovimye-mstiteli-rvqkyjj  
  
ИТАГ, отличия от исторической реальности:  
1\. В отличие от событий канона, Пруссия не стал объединяющим элементом разрозненной Германии и был включён в состав империи на равных с остальными немецкими землями условиями.  
Роль объединителя и воспитателя юного воплощения взял на себя Австрия (хотя и не включил собственные земли в новоявленную Германскую империю), тогда как о других старших братьях Людвиг больше ничего не слышал. Когда Людвиг подрос, их с Родерихом взгляды на его воспитание разошлись, однако, он всё так же решил помочь Австрии в Первой Мировой. 2\. В соответствии с историей, поддержка немцами коммунистов после Первой мировой достигла пика в начале 1920-х годов, однако в момент наивысшего революционного подъёма в массах осенью 1923 года (в том числе, тогда нацисты провели свой Пивной путч) Коммунистическая партия Германии не решилась на государственный переворот.

Его мучила жажда. Господи, его давно — да никогда — не мучила такая жажда. Ни вода, ни пиво, ни шнапс не могли бы её удовлетворить.  
  
Кайзер отрёкся.  
  
Трусливо, подло, безответственно.  
  
Правильно отрёкся — он не имел больше права командовать Людвигом, никакого, ни единого.  
  
Император был, но был бывшим, а его империя принадлежала людям. Людям поломанным, разбитым, отравленным, уставшим — ещё живым.  
  
Его главный враг на этой распроклятущей войне тоже мучился, он слышал. Кажется, он даже слышал выстрелы — по царской семье, по офицерам, по солдатам, по людям. Он слышал стоны, долгие, протяжные стоны сквозь сжатые зубы с восточной стороны, и тогда у него самого получалось почти не выть. Пока держались там, тут он тоже мог и должен был держаться. Ведь он даже выиграл…  
  
...и проиграл.  
  
Отдав земли, деньги, месторождения, он затаился в своей норе как очень больной, разбитый, бессильно злой зверь — и он смотрел только на восток. Потому что только там, на востоке, был такой же, как он, больной зверь. А значит, только там ему, такому глупому, едва только протянувшему одну человеческую жизнь и уже разбитому в прах воплощению, могли подсказать, как выжить — как пережить этот ужас и эту боль.  
  
А ещё он смотрел на восток потому, что именно там всегда всходило солнце и именно там сейчас занималась заря.  
  
И эта заря была алой. Выжигающе алой.  
  
Она озарила весь восток — и того, кто так внимательно за ней наблюдал.  
  
Она окрасила и его — алым.  
  
  


***

Чёрно-белая листовка, мягкая от клея, с серпом и молотом внутри звезды, натягивалась, мялась, почти что разрывалась под дрожащими пальцами. Людвиг неловко, ребром ладони попытался разгладить её, но всё-таки немного порвал. Ну и чёрт бы с ней — она всё равно была последней, он исклеил этими призывами уже чуть ли не весь район.

Людвиг поглядел на свои измазанные в клее и типографской чёрной краске пальцы. У Германии из головы не шло, всё никак не шло то, что он услышал от своих людей: в Москве ему не верили. Советский союз, казалось, сомневался в нём и готов был отказаться от него, от любой помощи ему! После такой неудачной попытки революции пять лет назад в главном оплоте коммунистов царили сомнения в силе и настроях немецких рабочих, сколько бы ни пелось о мировом пожаре на горе всем буржуям...

Пальцы Германии стиснулись в кулак, пачкая ладонь в чёрное, он не замечал даже прохладную морось сентябрьского дождя, слепо смотря в оклеенную стену. Чёрт подери, они не чувствовали, они не знали, что это! Как они смели так говорить!..

Французы, проклятые французы с бельгийцами были в Руре. Деньги таяли с каждым днём, с каждым часом, лишь обрастая бумагой — ею уже игрались дети. Многие уже работали за воздух, за гроши, им просто нечего было есть! Его люди были в гневе — и они готовы были выступить, свергнуть слабейшее, беззубое правительство, способное направлять оружие лишь против собственных граждан.

Да, пусть так, пусть революция не смогла зажечься тогда, в 1918 году! — у немецких коммунистов не достало сил и решимости провести всё до конца, как это сделали русские. Но теперь… Теперь Людвиг чувствовал, что он сможет.

Ему нужна была лишь малейшая уверенность, ему так нужен был кто-то направляющий, кто-то поддерживающий и, главное, идущий с ним, Людвигом, рука об руку. Кто-то, кого у него никогда не было — его старшие братья, даже самые сильные Бавария и Пруссия, исчезли, когда он стал империей, и только Австрия пытался воспитывать его, однако, Людвиг вырвался из-под его навязчивой опеки.

У него не было никого родного, близкого и равного. Как не было почти у всех сильных и самостоятельных стран. Вот только Людвиг верил, ощущал и знал: этот кто-то должен быть. Он должен появиться.

И тогда Германия восстанет.

***

Он шёл к дому быстро, петляя тёмными, плохо освещёнными ломкими улицами, извивающимися по Берлину уже сотни лет. Подошвы его ботинок скрипели и похрустывали на брусчатке — но это не помешало ему услышать человека за собой.

Людвиг наклонил голову, немного ссутулившись, начав шагать шире и уверенней. Ему совсем не хотелось бить сейчас кого-то в лицо, даже если бы это было лицо оголтелого национал-социалиста или какого-нибудь рьяного полицая.

Однако, шаги вслед за ним ускорились, участились, всё-таки приближаясь к нему на пустынной улице, несмотря на сильный размах его собственных.

— Людвиг! — тёмные слепые дома отразили звучный голос, и Германия сильно вздрогнул — от того, что узнал. От того, как неожиданен стал этот голос.

Он развернулся на пятках, резко посмотрев в глаза тому, кто приближался.

— Здравствуй, Иван.

— Здравствуй! — губы Брагинского растянулись в полуулыбке, но лицо и глаза были тревожно-серьёзны. — Здравствуй, Людвиг.

Он вроде бы хотел добавить что-то ещё, но умолк и только вдохнул поглубже, внимательно разглядывая мрачного, молчаливого, ставшего как будто бы монолитным Германию. Никогда не просящего, но сейчас так ждущего его слов, ничем не выдавая себя, кроме глаз и чуть поджатых губ. После того, как они закончили всемирную войну, они оба так изменились...

Он смотрел на Германию — и видел слишком сильную, смелую, но уже так уставшую страну, которую лихорадило и метало между течениями партий уже как шестой год.

Он видел, что Людвиг как будто замер на ребре, прежде чем решить, по какую сторону этого ребра он рухнет, а по какую — уже больше никогда, ни в жизнь не окажется.

Он видел, что это случится: не сегодня, но завтра, через неделю или через месяц.

Он видел — занимающееся пламя революции в прозрачно-сумрачных, так следящих за ним глазах.

А значит, он был прав в том, что пришёл сюда.

— Я помогу тебе, — рука Ивана легла на напряжённое плечо Германии, а улыбка стала реальной. — Я буду рядом, Германия. Я — здесь.

Людвиг прикусил губу, но остался молчаливым, всё ещё неверящим, беспокойным, мятущимся внутри. Он смотрел прямо, видя перед собой только лицо Брагинского, и его взгляд требовал.

Иван прикрыл глаза на секунду: ему многого стоило уговорить, убедить тех, кто стал над ним властен, что пожар в сердце Европы возможен, стоит ему только немного помочь, посодействовать и развязать руки. Но он всё-таки смог и уговорил, и теперь была очередь Людвига верить — всем сердцем.

Советский союз сжал руку на плече Германии сильнее, а потом притянул его к себе движение за движением, вжал, притиснул.

— Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты сам не захочешь уйти, — Иван улыбнулся мягче, и его улыбка давала этот выбор, делала его возможным и честным. — Мы будем вместе. Так близко, как сможем.

Людвиг тихо усмехнулся, прислоняясь, прижимаясь, втискиваясь сам, заставляя Брагинского даже отчасти удивится этому лишённому всяких сомнений движению.  
— Так близко, как захотим, — поправил он, упирая указательный палец под ключицу Союзу.

Брагинский с некоторым недоумением поднял брови, подмечая в неверном и слабом свете, что Германия всё же несколько смущён, пусть и всё так же решителен — гораздо решительнее, чем раньше. Он как будто уже знал какую-то идею, держал какую-то мысль и теперь готов был её выложить.

— Ты будешь моим, Иван. Ты будешь со мной, — едва не дрогнув голосом и пьянея от собственной решительности, произнёс Людвиг. Его палец переместился немного вверх, проводя Союзу по линии шеи. — И никак иначе не выйдет.

Иван вздрогнул. Эти слова… это было слишком. Слишком многое, невообразимое, но это юное воплощение, с которым они молотили друг друга ещё каких-то семь лет назад, высказало то, чего, наверное, не слышал никто и никогда среди стран, по крайней мере, на памяти Ивана. Чего никто не мог друг другу сказать, позволить себе и вообще вообразить.

Но самое страшное было в другом — в последних словах Людвига. Любой, кого Иван знал, принял бы эти слова за угрозу, шантаж или давление, испугался бы их, если был слаб, или взъярился бы от них, если был могуч. Но Людвиг сказал иное, и с содроганием в груди Иван хорошо понял, что именно.

Это было признание нужды Людвига — только в нём. В его деньгах и возможностях для того, чтобы свершить свою собственную Революцию. В нём самом, Иване Брагинском, для того, чтобы стать собой снова. В их отношениях, их доверии и близости, чтобы всё это в принципе стало возможным.

Это было бесценное предложение и бесценный же дар. Иван Брагинский был совсем не тем воплощением, кто мог бы от него отказаться и кто мог бы в нём отказать.  
  
...И не тем, кто не ответил бы на крепкое прижатие сухими тёплыми губами — своими.

***

Людвигу было больно и весело, Людвиг сходил с ума.

Наверное, стоило прожить несколько десятков лет на этом свете, чтобы со всей силы, страсти и дури ворваться в то, к чему другие шли бесконечно долгими веками, в чём другие плавали и тонули ещё за сотни лет до его появления на карте и в политике.

Он мог бы сказать: виной тому был Иван, который своим примером толкнул его вперёд, от постылой умеренности, от попыток существовать ни шатко ни валко, прочь от пропасти Версальского договора.

Но кто тогда был виной тому, как слетают с Брагинского маски недоверия, обманчивой уступчивости, велеречивой мягкости? Кто был виной тому, что Брагинский улыбался шало и распускал руки, от души матерился и в горло стонал под Германией ночью в постели, чтобы потом взять его в самый разгар дня в неожиданном, неудобном, чуть ли не общественном месте?

Советский союз учил Людвига смеяться и жить без оглядки на всё то, что уже было или могло бы быть. А Германия учил его смотреть дальше завтрашнего дня и быть решительнее в день сегодняшний.

Они стояли на одних баррикадах и бывали в одних окопах, когда немецкие коммунисты захватывали город за городом, а большевики добивали остатки белого движения.

Они пели и пили, когда Людвиг, истекая кровью, наконец подавил и сломал хребет баварским национал-социалистам, поднявшим голову вслед за его переворотом в центральной и северной Германии и устроившим собственный путч на юге.

Они хохотали, когда захватившее столицу новое коммунистическое правительство и СССР заключили дружественный союз, несмотря на то, что во многих частях Германии ещё шла гражданская война.

Людвига жгло, Людвига выгинало и терзало — и больше, сильнее его терзать мог только член Ивана, входящий в его израненное, едва только перевязанное тело, как огненный меч, как десница божья, прижигающая его раны и страдания.

Людвиг рвал, Людвиг палил и расшвыривал все препятствия на своём пути — и точно так же, со всей силы он швырял Ивана на пол или в постель, уж как получалось, вбиваясь потом в его стиснутую задницу до одури и звёзд в глазах у обоих, деля с ним на двоих все ужасы и всю эйфорию, мешая сперму и кровь.

Они кусались друг с другом как звери и шершаво тёрлись друг о друга как два ствола одного дуба, они прорастали друг в друга, сцеплялись корнями так, как только могли.

Прошло время — и Людвиг, собрав себя из пепла, собрав себя заново, заручившись поддержкой Союза и присоединившихся к советскому строю стран, стал достаточно силён, чтобы пересмотр ярма Версальского договора стал возможен.

Первыми — под гнётом партизанской войны и коммунистической агитации, под угрозой нарушения нейтралитета, уже испугавшись за собственный строй, — ушли французы из Рура.

Насторожились как никогда соседи, стали предупредительней и аккуратней слова в его адрес. Насторожилась и обнаглевшая Польша, снова появившаяся на карте стараниями Антанты: чуяли поляки, что скоро придётся доказывать права на подаренные немецкие земли...

Старая колониальная Европа, закусив напоследок юной Германской империей, чтобы продлить себе жизнь, теперь давилась ею и грозила распасться на новые куски. Старая Европа боялась новой силы, боялась извечного своего страха: согласия, соединения в помыслах Германии и России.

Но они шли, шли с Иваном рука об руку, несмотря на трудности и потери. Они стояли друг за друга, они стояли друг к другу спинами, если требовалось. Им приходилось отступать и уступать, когда они были слабы, но они брали своё вдвойне, едва только появлялась возможность.

Они снова были на войне, теперь уже негласной. Войне за новый строй.

И в какой-то момент, на излёте двадцатых Людвиг понял: свершилось. Советский союз выполнил то, что обещал.

В горниле Великой Революции, пожара, охватившего полмира, рождалось сердце — немецкое алое сердце Европы.


End file.
